


Special agent Ezekiel Jones [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [12]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: A fanvideo focusing on special agent Ezekiel Jones set to the song Hall of fame





	Special agent Ezekiel Jones [Video]

**Author's Note:**

> This work was made back in 2017 for the Ezekiel Jones appreciation week day 1 favourite version of Ezekiel.


End file.
